


Yuánfèn

by djmankiewicz



Category: Smosh
Genre: Smosh Writing Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djmankiewicz/pseuds/djmankiewicz
Summary: Yuánfèn: Fate or serendipity that brings people together. For Smosh Writing Week (even though these chapters will be posted late), this collection of stories will center around the theme of yuánfèn.





	Yuánfèn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Smoulmates.

Seeing colours, red strings, having a specific word or phrase that they'll say the first time you meet them written on your arm since birth. Those were the kinds of writing prompts Kimmy Jimenez would stumble upon in her Instagram recommended feed whenever she was looking at memes. As convenient as those would be, she never really believed in those cliche tropes. Mostly because they're fiction. Regardless, like any other writing prompt, they always sparked her curiosity. What if she happened to meet her soulmate from having the same of something on their body? That would just be a big coincidence, she thought, and promptly checked the time. She had been in the parking lot of the Smoffice for about 15 minutes now as she came in a bit earlier than her call time to beat traffic. "10:15." She said before turning off her car and heading into the Smoffice for a nice day of filming.

Working in the Smoffice was always a time. Even back at the Defy office, she would always find herself having fun, especially during Smosh & Order. Although she wasn’t really new, nor was she a main cast member, she did feel still pretty new. She remembered last year when she had a conversation with Boze that this group of people might be the type of people she would want to have in her life for a very long time. Also Defy ain’t shit.

* * *

As Kimmy walked through the Smoffice, she noticed what everyone was wearing. Smosh merch. They’ve all worn Smosh merch before, but everybody in the Smoffice was wearing merch. Brendan, Spencer, Monica, Ryan, Ryan, Garrett, Joven, herself-wait what? She looked up from her Mushroom Clout shirt to see Joven hanging around. I guess he’s filming stuff for Games, she guessed. He was wearing an old Smosh tee. Next to Joven were Noah and Mari, talking Joven’s ear off about Area 51. Noah was wearing the Smosh hoodie while Mari was wearing the Favorite Pizza Place shirt.

“It’s not like anyone’s actually gonna do it.” Mari argued. “I know, but if anyone actually were to, it would be a stupid idea not because it’s Area 51, but because there wouldn’t be any aliens!” Joven retorted. “Yeah because they’ve already been transported to a different location once the alien rumours spread and became ingrained in our pop culture.” Noah added. “The government just wants us to keep thinking there are aliens at Area 51 to keep their experiments on these creatures even more under wraps at a different, unknown location. But I don’t know man.” “No, my reasoning is that there are no such thing as aliens.”

“WHAT?” The other two yelled. “Joven, you used to hunt ghosts.” Mari reminded him. “Yeah, and you’re telling us you don’t believe in aliens?” “Yes.” “Joven, do you realize how stupid you sound right now?” Mari asked.

Kimmy was about to walk over and chime in when Courtney, in another piece of Smosh merch, ran in screaming and pulling her pants up. “Court, what’s wrong?” Kimmy asked. “I was in the bathroom scrolling through Instagram, and I was about to comment on one of Boze’s posts when the WiFi crapped out!” Courtney explained. “But the bathroom has the best connection!” “I know!” Everyone in the room checked if their electronics had WiFi.

“Yeah, I don’t have WiFi here either.” Monica confirmed. “That’s not the weirdest part though.” Courtney began.

“WHOA, WHAT?” A loud voice screeched. It was Shayne who came out of the writer’s room with Damien and Ian a minute after who yelled. Shayne was wearing his prized Tinder for Hot Dogs shirt, Damien in the tie dye hoodie, and Ian in an old Smosh tee. Everyone else shared collective mouth noises of astonishment, surprise, shock, etc. when they looked at their phone and computer screens. “Is that the weirdest part?” Kimmy asked Courtney, who nodded. On their screens were Matrix style typings and shit with weirdass symbols flying all over the screen.

“Joven, I can’t believe you just pissed off some aliens because you don’t believe in them.” Damien joked. “HOW DID YOU EVEN HEAR THAT CONVERSATION YOU WEREN’T EVEN IN THE SAME ROOM.” Joven frantically yelled. “Oh my God he really is psychic.” Mari blankly stated. “No, actually I could hear you guys.” Damien explained. “Door was open and you were loud.” “Yeah, I could hear it from all the way over here.” Kimmy, who was still across the room, added. “Guys,” Ian interrupted, “this is serious! Something is going on with our stuff!” “This is the largest cliché hack, but I don’t even know what to think of it.” Noah thought out loud.

* ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_** *

“Do you guys hear that?” Kimmy asked. “Hear what?” Courtney asked back. “There’s like a ringing.” Courtney shook her head.

* ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_** *

“Anybody?” Everyone shook their heads.

* _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**_ *

What was this ringing Kimmy kept hearing? It was starting to get annoying. She took a look at her phone on instinct to see if maybe that was making the noise, but the digital rain started to form a sentence. _You’re going to be late, Kimmy._ “What?” She looked up and waved her phone in front of everybody’s faces. “Guys…!” Everyone was staring at her. “You’re going to be late, Kimmy.” They all said in creepy unison. “…what?” Everyone kept repeating this phrase in an out-of-sync chaotic manner, as if she was having a nightmare. She shrunk in fear, holding her hands to her ears, wishing to no longer hear everyone’s overwhelming orchestra of voices.

She shut her eyes and screamed, “Stop!” When she opened her eyes, everyone was gone. Just her in the Smoffice. *You’re going to be late, Kimmy.* was still displayed on all the screens.

* ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_** *

There was that ringing again. She turned around and saw her alarm clock and quickly shut it off.

* * *

Darkness. Pitch black. That’s all Kimmy Jimenez saw next. “Kimmy! You’re going to be late, Kimmy!” She heard. She opened her eyes to see her mom standing at her bedside, alarm clock in hand. “Finally! You don’t have time to shower, so get dressed, and let’s go!” Ordered her mom before leaving the room. What a weird dream, Kimmy thought. But what was she going to be late for? As she readjusted herself to waking up, her brain worked its magic, and she finally remembered what she was possibly going to be late for. She was going to be late for her first day at her new high school.


End file.
